


Promises

by Cargo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cargo/pseuds/Cargo
Summary: Until he received a call from Chris in the middle of the night, saying something was wrong with Eddie, Buck hadn't known real fear.3 boys. 2 promises. 1 bed.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> My brain rambled for a long while & I guess this happened??!1 The summary makes it sound very dramatic but not to fret, the boys are a-okay ~ Thanks for stopping by and I hope this is enjoyable?!! <3

"Buck, you know I love you, right?" Maddie plopped down on the plush couch next to her brother, grinning at the obvious undertone to her words.

"Yeah, of course." Buck looked up from his magazine and smiled apprehensively, studying her slightly mischievous expression with interest. "What's up?

"What, can't I just tell my brother I love him?" She laughed softly, gleefully leaning against the back of the couch as she feigned shock.

"You can. But I know that _look_ ," Buck raised an eyebrow accusingly, unable to help the playful smirk that inched its way across his lips, "You want something."

"Okay, maybe a tiny favour. So, me and Chim are hanging out tonight and things have been—they're getting pretty serious and I think tonight's the night we—"

Buck cringed and shook his head, "Alright—shut it down, Mads, I don't need to hear about your _plans_ with Chim—"

"Relax," Maddie giggles, placing a reassuring hand on Buck's shoulder. "I'm just saying, and I feel bad for asking, but could you get out of the apartment for the night?"

"Fine." Buck replied with a grin, picking up his keys from the coffee table as he stood.

"You don't have to leave right now." Maddie added, following Buck as he started toward the front door.

"I was going to run some errands anyway." Buck explained as he rooted through the front closet. The early evening was warm enough that a jacket wasn't warranted, so he only had to pull on his shoes before he was ready to depart. He had a go bag in his backseat if he needed anything. "Go get em, tiger." Buck teased, giving Maddie a hug before he left.

Buck completed everything on his to do list within an hour, then he aimlessly drove around town for a long while. He had originally figured he would just get a motel room for the night, but it turned out there weren't any vacancies in a twenty mile radius. It was now too late at night and too short of notice to call any of his friends, so he was in a bit of a predicament.

He parked with a sigh and casually walked around the city until it was dark outside and the sidewalks were empty. The lengthy hours gave him, above all, time to think. Time to contemplate life, his job, the empty hole inside his withering soul; you know, the usual stuff.

Buck sighed deeply as he sat on a curb inside an empty parking lot, considering his options. He didn't have many and none of them were overly exceptional. He had just about made the depressing decision to sleep in his car when his phone starting ringing.

He looked down at the caller ID and was surprised to see Eddie was trying to get ahold of him.

"Hello?" He answered tentatively.

"Bucky?" Christopher's small voice spoke through the receiver.

"Hey Chris," Buck replied softly, smile immediately on his face. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I was asleep... but I think Daddy needs help so I'm calling you."

Buck's heart dropped and he was instantly on his feet, "What's wrong? Is he okay?"

"He's—" Chris trailed off. 

"Do I need to call 911?" Buck was already in the drivers seat, ignition started and wheels spinning.

"It's not a 911 kind of problem," Chris paused, "I think Daddy just needs a hug, but a big hug and I can only give small hugs."

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Buck was full of panic and full on fear, but it comforted him to know that emergency responders weren't in the question. Chris was smart and Eddie had trained him well when it came to emergencies, so he knew to trust the little man's word.

"Can you come over?" Chris asked carefully.

"Of course. I'm on my way, kiddo." Buck replied softly, "But can you tell me—"

"Okay! Bye bye!" Buck could hear the phone being set down on a table or something. In the background, Buck could hear Eddie's voice speaking softly to Chris, asking him what he was doing. Chris replied but it was more muffled and he couldn't make out the words. With a worried frown, Buck ended the call, stuck his phone in his pocket and headed to Eddie's place.

He knocked on the door and when it opened, Eddie looked genuinely surprised to see him standing there.

"Eddie." Buck breathed out a sigh of relief after he gave the man a once over. He was _okay_. Buck could feel all the anxiety and worry flood out of him, knowing that physically, his best friend was just fine.

"Buck? It's like two in the morning." Eddie seemed worried, his eyes immediately scanning Buck, "Everything okay? You okay?"

"That's what I was going to ask you actually." Now that Buck was standing in front of Eddie, he could clearly see how exhausted and out of sorts he was.

Eddie tilted his head and shot him a look of confusion, "What?"

"Chris called me." Buck replied slowly.

"Chris called you..?"

"He said something was wrong." Buck said softly, "You okay?"

"I uh—" Eddie trailed off, "Do you you want to come in? Have a drink?"

Buck nodded, "Sure."  
  
Eddie stepped aside and Buck smiled as he tentatively walked in.

"I'm sorry that he called you, should've checked the call history when he gave me my phone back, I thought he was just playing games on it while I—" Eddie stopped talking abruptly, opening a couple beers in the kitchen a few minutes later. "You really didn't have to come all the way out here."

Buck smiled and accepted the drink gratefully, taking a small initial sip, "Well, I happened to be in the neighbourhood so it really wasn't a big deal. Plus, I made a promise a while ago to have your back," Buck shrugged, adding in a softer voice: "—and that promise extends past work."

"That uh—that means a lot." Eddie's eyes were bright with an unreadable emotion, one that Buck was still trying to decipher when the other man spoke again.

"In the neighbourhood?" Eddie questioned a few silent minutes later, raising an eyebrow as he recalled the earlier part of Buck's statement.

"Maddie kicked me out for the night so she could get it on with Chim." Buck explained with an endearing eye roll, "I was just out for a drive when Chris called."

Eddie snorted in amusement, "What were you gonna do? Sleep in your car?"

At Buck's nod, Eddie frowned slightly. "Really? When you knew I had a perfectly good couch?"

"I didn't want to ruin your night."

"You couldn't ruin anything if you tried. You should stay, Chris would love it."

"Alright." Buck couldn't help the smile that crossed over his face. He ducked his head for a moment as as felt his next words bubble to the surface, "Why uh—why did he think there was something wrong with you?"

Eddie breathed out softly, "I uh—I had a nightmare and I accidentally woke him up because it was—well I didn't really even realize I was dreaming 'til he shook me awake."

Buck could see how tired and worried Eddie was, he could see the weight on his shoulders and pressure of the world at his back.

"Truth is, it's not even the first time this has happened." Eddie took a long swig from his bottle, shaking his head a little. "I'm terrified of going to sleep and I'm so scared that if I do, I'll wake up and think Chris is part of my dream and I do something stupid."

"Do your nightmares have anything to do with your tours?" Buck asked after a moment, trying to distinguish where the line not to cross was.

Eddie nodded. "Yeah uh—it's not a big deal, it's just—"

"The hell it isn't." Buck set his bottle on the counter and closed the distance between them. He couldn't stop himself, didn't even want to. "Why didn't you tell me, man?" He whispered, pulling Eddie into a reassuring hug.

"Weighing people down with my problems isn't really my thing." Eddie shrugged, letting himself sink into Buck's arms.

"You're not weighing anyone down." Buck shook his head, arms tightening around Eddie.

Eddie just sighed softly, letting a minute pass as the safety of the gesture surrounded him, "I could probably fall asleep in your arms; who knew you were such a good hugger?"

Buck smiled, "You can fall asleep in my arms if you want, but I'd recommend we move to the couch or bed before you get too relaxed."

Eddie pulled away, immediately going into panic mode. He was so inwardly exhausted that he hadn't even realized he'd spoken out loud. "Oh did I say that out loud—"

"You did. You really are that exhausted, aren't you? C'mon, let's get you in bed." Buck spoke gently, grabbing Eddie by the hand and tentatively tugging him along as he turned towards the master bedroom. Eddie seemed to follow willingly, a slight nervousness in his eyes that accompanied the short burst of relief in his body language. Chris popped out of his room just as they made it to the hallway. "Bucky! You came!"

"He did." Eddie smiled a little, looking at the other man for a moment before switching his gaze back to his son, "And tomorrow you and I are going to have a chat about stealing phones, buddy."

Chris smiled cheekily and beamed adorably, "Can Bucky come tuck me in?"

"I just tucked you back in like ten minutes ago." Eddie sighed tiredly, trying to smile despite his frustration and lack of energy.

"Well, Chris, I'm going to tuck _Daddy_ in tonight, but tell you what," Buck spoke to Chris with excitement, "If you're _really_ good and go to bed all on your own right now, I'll make pancakes for breakfast in the morning."

"Okay!" Christopher cheered excitedly, quickly popping back into his room. "Night Bucky! Night Daddy!" He called over his shoulder.

The two men returned their goodnights and then Buck proceeded to lead Eddie to his room.

"Thanks," Eddie mumbled softly, giving Buck a little smile.

Buck just grinned, "Hope you have the ingredients for pancakes, I hopefully have a promise to keep."

"Yeah." Eddie nodded, letting out a short yawn as he sat on the edge of the mattress. "Were you serious about—?"

Buck's heart thrummed, "About?"

"Nothing," Eddie shook his head sheepishly.

"Falling asleep in my arms?" Buck took a hesitant step closer to the bed.

Eddie took a deep breath, absentminded tracing a scar on his forearm. "Yeah."

"I was." Buck replied, the hopeful tone making Eddie's heart skip a beat, "Is that what you want?"

"What does that make me? Us?" Eddie inquired, one beat away from distress.

"Two best friends sharing a mattress and a set of sheets for a night. Doesn't have to be any more."

Eddie looked up at him nervously. "What if I want it to be more?" 

"Then I'd... I'd like that. But it's something we can figure out—together—tomorrow. You're exhausted right now, Eddie. Let your head rest for a while first okay?"

Buck stepped over to the bed and grabbed the blankets that looked to have been kicked to the floor earlier. 

"Lay down." Buck instructed, soft smile on his face. 

Eddie did as he was told and pulled his legs into the bed, sighing softly. His eyes fluttered shut as Buck laid the blankets and sheets over him.

"I'll go make sure Chris made it to bed and then I'll be back." Buck murmured, brushing back Eddie's matted hair.

"You might be my hero." Eddie laughed softly, leaning into the touch. Buck couldn't help the adoration he felt as he took in the sight of his best friend like this. It was difficult to leave, but he knew Eddie would sleep better knowing Christopher was safely tucked away.

True to his word, Buck returned and closed the door softly behind him. "He must love pancakes." Buck chuckled softly, "He's out like a light already."

"He just loves you," Eddie grinned wearily, his eyes half open, hands laced behind his head.

"I love him too." Buck blushed a little as he made his way towards the other man. He sat on the edge of the empty side of the bed. "You okay?"

"I will be." Eddie shrugged nonchalantly. He didn't say anything for a while and the silence was almost deafening.

"Maybe I should go to the couch." Buck bit his bottom lip, scanning Eddie's tired form and withered resolve. He was worried that Eddie was just tired and maybe he didn't actually want Buck in the way he wanted Eddie.

"Please don't." When Eddie's eyes shot to his, they were glistening with moisture and Buck could practically see the battlefield moving in them. "Don't leave."

There was no way in hell that Buck was about to say no to such a broken side of Eddie. "Alright," Buck assured carefully, his voice warm with compassion. "Can I do anything to make anything better?"

Eddie gazed back at the ceiling, "No."

Buck shed his jeans and hoodie, crawling under the sheets in his shirt and boxers. He reached to the nightstand and turned off the light, leaving them both in darkness. 

"Eddie."

"Buck."

"Can I hold you?" Buck asked gently, trying his best to leave the situation open-ended.

"Yes. Please." He murmured, feeling the mattress shift as Buck slid closer and pulled him in. Eddie held his breath as Buck wrapped strong arms around him, pressing their bodies closer together than they'd ever been before.

"Breathe." Buck whispered against the side of Eddie's head, sliding confident fingers through his dark hair.

Eddie let out a quiet sigh of relief as relaxed into the arms that encircled him protectively. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah." Buck smiled, adjusting his hold as Eddie tucked his head against his neck.

"Okay." If the lights had been on, the blush that crept up Eddie's neck and cheeks would have completely given him away. He renestled his head against Buck, clutching onto his shirt tightly as he sighed.

Buck smiled, rubbing a gentle hand up and down Eddie's back soothingly. "Try to get some sleep, okay?"

Eddie nodded, his body relaxing as he fell into in the span of comfort that Buck was emitting. "Will you be here in the morning?" He asked in a daze, his body warm and safe in Buck's arms.

"Course." Buck nodded, "Gotta make some pancakes, remember?" He laughed quietly, holding Eddie just a little tighter.

"Yeah." Eddie mumbled, "Thanks, Ev—" He trailed off, voice barely audible.

"You got it," Buck whispered fondly, "I'm right here if you need me."

Eddie made a soft, happy noise and soon fell into a deep sleep.

 

When he woke up, it took his a while to get his bearings. He'd slept so deeply that he hadn't stirred once throughout the remainder of the night. He groggily reached out for Buck and ignored the pang in his chest when the bed was empty and cold. Going into this, he should have known it was too good to be true, of course Buck wouldn't want to stay.

Eddie tiredly swung his legs out of bed and glanced at the clock, waiting for the flashing LCD display to come into focus. It was past midmorning, almost 10:30. He was immediately terrified because Chris would have normally woken him up hours ago and he couldn't help but think the worst.

Eddie was instantly on his feet and heading to the bedroom door. He swung it open and was about to run over to Chris' room when his ears caught noise coming in the living room. 

He followed the sound of laughter and came upon the sight of Buck and Christopher sitting side by side on the couch, watching cartoons on the tv. He had to stop for a moment to save the image mentally, because it was too cute not to.

"Hey, you're awake." Buck smiled endearingly, giving Eddie an appreciative once over.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, boys." Eddie let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding in and gave a big smile to his two favourite guys. "Buck already feed you?" He asked Christopher.

Chris nodded happily before retraining his eyes on the tv.

"I'll feed you too." Buck smiled, carefully standing up and giving Christopher control of the blanket situation. "Then I can get out of your hair, I'm sure you and Chris have plans today."

"We—" Eddie began, interrupted by Buck tugging him into the kitchen.

"Have a seat." Buck suggested happily.

Eddie raised an eyebrow in surprised but decided to go with it. He pulled himself up on the counter and smiled when a cup of coffee was poured and slipped into his hands. 

Buck pulled the leftover pancake batter from the fridge, and started spooning it into a frying pan. 

"Sleep okay?"  Buck asked, his voice guarded but his eyes reverberating the nervousness that he felt inside.

"Good." Eddie grinned, "Really good."

Buck turned back to the stove, trying not to show stoked he was about that. "Hope you don't mind me hanging with Chris and letting you sleep in."

"Not at all," Eddie shook his head, taking a sip of coffee. "Thanks for taking care of him, it's been a while since I've had time off from dad duty. Or slept in."

"Anytime." Buck shrugged, hints of a smile on his face, flipping the pancakes in the pan. A few minutes later, as he started scooping up the food onto a plate, he spoke again."You feeling a little more human?"

Eddie nodded slowly, "Getting there."

"Well maybe these will help a little," Buck smiled, handing him a plate with two fresh, steaming blueberry pancakes. Buck ladled some more batter into the pan and then reached over to put a fork in Eddie's hand. Buck grinned at Eddie's pleasantly surprised expression before going back to the food, making sure he didn't burn anything.

"You know, you don't have to do all this." Eddie spoke quietly, using the fork to cut a bite sized piece out of the first pancake.

"I know. But, everyone deserves to be taken care of sometimes." Buck replied with a soft smile.

"Who's taking care of you?" Eddie asked hesitantly, eyeing the slight change in Buck's posture.

Buck gave him a smile before flipping two more pancakes onto Eddie's plate. He looked like he was about to say something, but suddenly his phone dinged then and when he dug it out of his pocket, he sighed through a frown.

"Everything okay?" Eddie asked.

Buck put the smile back on his face and nodded.

"Buck." Eddie murmured, watching the other man become slightly unraveled. 

"Just a text from Maddie. She's extending her plans with Chim. I have to stay outta there 'til tomorrow now."

"You can stay here. Come into work with me in the morning."

"I've already overstayed my welcome," Buck shook his head, "But thank you."

Eddie raised an eyebrow curiously, "Do you just not want to be here? Or are you actually just being polite?"

"I love being here," Buck insisted thoroughly, not making any eye contact with Eddie. He knew if he did, he'd be screwed, because he knew he couldn't say no to that face. "I just don't want to inconvenience you or be here when I'm not wanted or—"

Eddie set his plate aside and slid off the counter. He came up behind Buck and wrapped his arms around his front. "You're wanted. You're wanted so much."

Buck turned off the stove and spun around, facing Eddie and letting his hands sit loosely on his hips, he was silent for a minute before he spoke. "Does that mean what I'm hoping it means, Eddie? 'Cause if it doesn't—"

Eddie leaned in and kissed Buck softly, carefully. "That's what it means," He murmured against Buck's lips.

Buck leaned in and captured Eddie's mouth in a second, more heated kiss. Buck's hand crept up the back of his neck and into the dark hair, grabbing at the strands and pulling him closer. The other hand framed the side of Eddie's face, grazing the short stubble and the soft skin.

"Evan." Eddie mumbled, pulling his lips away and pressing their foreheads together.

Buck sighed contently as they stood still, frozen in their lengthening moment.

"Please tell me this means you're staying."

"There's no way you could get rid of me after that." 

 

 


End file.
